Sacrifices
by Kayrarara
Summary: an Alternative story that takes place roughly after Season 5. ... Damon has left Mystic Falls.. why? nobody knows, at least that is what Elena thinks. she and Stephen come face to face with problems of their own... as they once again fight to survive...
1. Chapter 1

_June 18th 2010 _

_Dear diary, _

_I don't know how to think anymore. Every time I think its getting better, it doesn't. After changing, I realized that I am not the same person as everyone knew, or even I knew. I'm different. I just wished I could figure everything out. And how I wish, I... we all could live a happy life. it's hard to admit that everything is not the same, I feel more lonely and terrified. If I only knew how to make these feelings disappear, than just maybe I'd be able to find what im looking for. The one thing that makes everything alright... what is it? _

_Elena Gilbert. _

The sun was shining through my windows, I could hear the birds chirping along with the wind in the trees, I guess this is one of the perks at having mega hearing. It is very peaceful here at the Salvatore manor, but it's somewhat lonely. Jeremy is here and occasionally bonnie Caroline and Matt come over as well. I just can't shake this feeling that somethings missing, or maybe it's just me. It's been over a year now that everything with silos has ended and it's been around the same time.. that... he left.

_-flash back-_

_I watched as he silently and quickly packed his bags. The Window I'm watching out of, seems so far away like I can't reach out to him from here. But no matter how hard I tried, I can't seem to make my legs move. It broke my heart to hear the conversation between Damon and Stephen. _

_" your acting crazy, do you even know how crazy you sound right now?!" stephan exclaimed. _

_" Well if the universe wants me out of the way! Well why the fuck not" he trailed off probably knowing I was listening he looked up at the Window where I stood and watched as his eyes met mine. He turned back to Stephen. And returned to putting his things in his car._

_" that old witch was right... everything wasn't real Stephen! ." Damon was defiantly dead serious he rarely ever snaps like that at Stephen ( well not in a serious manner anyways)_

_"Come on, stop this, come inside and we can talk this out" Stephen grabbed damons shoulder, at the sight I thought I was going to cry but instead I stood there like an emotion-less brat. _

_Damon took both his hands and placed them on Stephens face, loooked him straight in the eyes. _

_" this is something inevitable, like the universe is correcting it's self.. or some such bullshit I don't know... all I know is that I never belonged here. Who was I fooling my self! I never once thought of playing hero! That's not my job, and I sure as hell ain't gunna act like I can protect anyone here I'm a killer... I'm a vampire not a jolly ol' saint. .." he grabbed his last bag threw it in car. But before leaving he turned around faced his only brother and said the one thing, that Damon was unexpectingly going to say. _

_"And when im gone don't go get your self into trouble... and take care of her. Oh and don't destroy my house. I may want to come back to it, in one peice ." he smiled then turned to face the car door.. opened it... and got into the very thing that would take him away forever. and drove away. _

_Stephen and I looked down the road after Damons light blue car. As it swerved onto the road and disappeared. _

-end of flashback-

I was so mad with Damon that he left. What after all we been through he actually had the nerve to leave. Before I knew it I had thrown everything he left on his dresser to the floor. I felt rage run through my body, almost uncontrollable, until I sensed someone at the doors.

(/) - no POV

"You know I can understand your anger, but try not to destroy the place." Stephen stood by the door arms crossed.

Elena noticed what she had done and quickly got on her knees and started picking up all the thing she threw. Stephen got on his knees too, but stoped when he saw a picture of his brother and Elena.

"When did you guys take this?" he asked holding up the picture.

" last summer." she said and grabbed the picture and started to chuckle when she remembered that day.

" I remember the day bonnie took this, she told me that this is the happiest she'd seen me in awhile." she felt tears well up in her eyes, Stephen noticed he cursed his brother for making her cry, but Damon did have his reasons for leaving, and he had promised Damon we would never tell Elena, only his brother could. But pushed the thought away, and helped Elena make the room up again.

Then he remembered ever since Damon left once a week Elena would come in here and clean.. why she did it was beyond his reasoning but guessed that she was probably holding onto the slightest of hope, that he would return to us. His thoughts were interrupted by her gasping. He turned to look out of the Window and there stood a group of young vampires. He didn't know any of them but sure as hell didn't want to either! He turned and grabbed Elena by the elbow.

"Elena " he whispered than he grabbed her hand and in seconds whisped her away.

When she blinked she was in a new room.

Only this room she hadn't seen before. She looked around for a second then she caught sight of stephan who was moving a few things over to the door to block anyone from getting in and... out.

"Stephen what is this place? and why are we even here?" she didn't even give him chance to breathe . Stephen looked over to her and sighed.

" I wasn't about to have a huge confrontation with a horde of new vampires." he stated as he slumped down by the door just opposite of a standing Elena who at this point crossed her arms in a annoying kind of way. Stephen continued.

" as to where this room was and why we are here, well actually. This was Damons idea" he looked away and stared at his shoes for a moment before looking back at Elena. She sat down.

" Damon?" she asked in a stupidly way. Like his name has never been mentioned before.

" I promised him I wouldn't tell you." he stated when he sighed again. She scrunched up her face. He noticed and half smiled.

"But of course your not going to let me "not" tell you, right?" he chuckled. He waved her over to him so he could tell her the very thing he promised he wouldn't.

She scooted over and sat with her knees buried in her chest as her hands cascaded over her legs, she sat in silence.

" it happened a little over a year ago.."


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}. - the year before

Damon felt a strong storm coming. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, it sent chills up his spine. What the hell could be wrong he thought. He was only back in Mystic falls for 5 minutes and already he felt this uneasy feeling . For a second he wondered if Elena and Stephen were alright? He shook the thought out of his head just as fast as it creeped in. No he was sure their fine. Now it felt like he was being pulled towards someone or something. So he turned down his road and headed towards his house, since he was back Damon wanted to see Elena. He smiled knowing that she probably wanted to hear all about his little trip. Even though he never showed it, he had a hard time telling himself how happy he was to be home.

He pulled up to his driveway, and right away noticed nobody but Stephen was home, his hopes sank a bit but he didn't dwell on it. He got his bag and headed inside.

" hello brother" Damon said as he stepped inside his house.

" ah, Damon your back" Stephen said less surprised then Damon had expected.

" no need to sound excited on my account, your amazingly older brother just came home but no big deal" he was sure full of himself, Stephen scoffed at his loathing self centered brother. But smiled inside. Even though both brothers didn't show it they were happy to see eachother.

After a minute or so, Damon and Stephen sat down on the sofa, but honestly something was eating away at Damon. He couldn't shake this weird feeling he had. He decided to keep it to himself a bit longer, for all he knew it wasn't anything, Damon wasn't the one to tell people his problems. Just as he was getting comfortable, Jeremy bust through the door.

"what are you doing home so late?" Stephen asked a bit worried, he doesn't spend a lot of time at home. But everyone thinks his instincts at being a vampire hunter might be overwhelming at times, and for being in a house full of em' might trigger that urge to kill any one of us. So nobody questioned it.

Jeremy just stood there and stared at Damon and Stephen Almost seemed like he was in a trance.

" Jeremy? " Stephen spoke out, slowly walking towards the teenager.

" You." was all that was said from Jeremy.

Damon and Stephen looked at each other.

" Revenge will be your head" Jeremy said, before his eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed, but Stephen caught him in time so he didn't fall.

They laid Jeremy down on the couch. They were trying to comprehend what they just witnessed but to no prevail they sat in silence.

Damon then remembered the line "Jeremy" said before passing out " Revenge will be your head" like what kind of shit was this kid smoking. He smirked, Jeremy was probably taking something good stuff to make him that messed up. But then he got a really serious face. _shiit! _He thought. And in a flash he was in the study, rumaging through some old memoires, he was making a mess of things. Obviously Stephen heard and was standing at the doors. Just arm crossed like normal.

" looking for something?" he stated the obvious but Damon didn't seem to hear, or maybe just wanted to ignore Stephens obvious questions.

But Stephen went completely pale when he saw his only brothers face look terrified. But when Stephen was about to question it Damon threw the book he was so terrifyingly looking at, across the room.

Damon almost fell over at the big realization he just had.

" son of a Bitch!" Damon exclaimed as he hit his fist against the table.

"What the hell were you looking for?" Stephen asked, trying to calm his brother down.

"An old name, one from before I turned" Damon looked at Stephen. He was quite taken back, this is the first Damon had ever been truly terrified or even remotely scared. Which meant it was really bad. Not to mention someone from before they were vampires!?.

" Damon?" he questioned.

Damon sat down and thoroughly ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath.

" I think, Jeremy was being possessed by someone I once knew"

" by someone who once saved my life" he continued.

"Saved your life? What the heck are you talking about? You didn't have any accidents, at least none I heard off" Stephen was shocked! Was there things he didn't know about his brother? Since they were born they were really close growing up.. practically went everywhere together... so why wasn't this mentioned!?

" exactly you didn't know, father didn't want you to know, or anyone to know." Damon sounded a bit off, he wasn't the greatest at opening up, especially about something that was kept a secret for over 165 years.

" why wouldn't he want to tell me? What is it that was kept so secret?" Stephen asked, for once wanting to the know the truth.

" because Stephen! The one that saved me was a crazy old witch! And the one that just possessed Jeremy. " Stephen was shocked!, but than thought about why the Witch wanted Revenge and why it had been pointed towards them?

"So why does this dead witch want Revenge and why is it towards us?!" he asked.

" well when my accident happened... I... ya know.. kinda died... Mother begged the witch to save my life.. but it goes not without a price... the old hag wanted your life for mine, but father wouldn't agree to that, precious baby Stephen wouldn't be a sacrifice! so instead Made a deal with the witch... that if she was given a price equal to my life then nobody would be killed.. but instead of giving her a valuble price... after the ritual had been made.. they killed the poor old witch, and their she would give her life for mine... not wanting it but forced to die for a useless person like me!" Damon was furious... just talking about this made him mad and angry! that even after all these years, his father still haunts him for his very own mistakes... and knowing Damon if he could take that back, well he wouldn't give it a second thought. But after hearing all that, Stephen was just as angry, not with his father or brother.

Since their birth, there had been nothing but sacrifices and misfortunes for everyone. When was this night mare going to end! But in stead of saying it out loud. Stephen just looked towards Damon and gave him a sympathetic look. He confided in his brothers look. But soon turned away and sighed.

" even after all these years I'm still paying for father's mistakes" " damn bastard" he said under his breath, he was just exhausted for saying it out loud. Stephen walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder and griped it really tightly.

" look this is not your fault, even though your not admitting it through your thick headedness And hard exterior, but your having a hard time with it, but since it's your problem, that makes it our problem" he let go of Damon but before he was about to walk out the door.

" don't tell her" Said a very monotone Damon

" she would want to know, she hates nothing more than se-" he was cut off of.

"Than secrets, don't think I know? But unlike you, I can handle being the bad guy" he said coldly when he finally faced his brother.

" if big bad dead witch wants to pin pity revenge on a vampire then so be it, but since it was my doing, I don't want anyone getting in my way, and that means you, now excuse me, I need a drink" he stated with a cold smirk, and left the house.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello Everyone!**

**Chapter 2 is finally out ! **

**I actually had a tough time writing this chapter, ****especially with writing with mostly Damon and Stephen, **

**and about their past, before being vampires... **

**but i hoped everyone enjoyed it in the very least! :D**

**things to come...**

**we get an inside look on this new "witch" character and also some more character development between Damon and Elena**

**and some more juicy secrets! ;) **

**next chapter coming soon! **

**THANKS FOR READING :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**{chapter 3} - Damons Argument**

Damons demands are really big. How could he expect them not to help him out. Why was he so thick headed... Stephen knew what his brother was like.. but it was never this fricken bad. Even if he had his reasons, he shouldn't act alone.. and beside what the hell was he going to to about it? He was one vampire, than again. He was one Damon. Stephen sighed, what would Elena say? but he couldn't tell her about Jeremeys Possession not to mention the kid didn't even know about it... this was turning into a fast mess...

Before Stephen knew it Elena was walking into the Kitchen. She looked at him with a smile.

"Morning Stephen" she said in a warm voice.

"Slept well I see" Stephen noticed her smiled had faded to a frown. He looked at her mentally asking what's wrong. She looked away for a second eyeing the ceiling, Stephen took note that's where her and Damons Bedroom was.

"He isn't feeling well, Damon refuses to come downstairs." Elena said in a concerning tone. Stephen looked at her funny.

"Not feeling well? How can a vampire be sick?" he said Sarcastically.

" Every night this week he has been having weird nightmares..." she paused.

"And I don't think he has been feeding lately" she said, and thought about it some more.

Stephen knew why but of course knowing his brother, of course he wouldn't tell her the real reason... but him having nightmares!? that's the shocking news. Stephen needed to get to the bottom of this right away.

"AH I'm sure my brother will come around eventually... " he said, but paused to look at his watch. Elena was getting some blood for herself.

"Hey listen I will be back later tonight, I'm going to the library. " he said and dashed out of the house.

The sound of the car engine was loud and clear for everyone else in the house. But then it disappeared out of earshot.

Elena was heading back up stairs to check on Damons condition... still oblivious to the Cause of it all.. she couldn't put a finger on what it could be... Elena crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over her until just her head was poking out... and her hand under the pillow to prop her self up. She looked at Damon... man did he look pale... paller then normal anyways.

She reached a hand and gently placed it on his head. Caressing his cold sweat like skin.. he was colder now then before she went downstairs, so she grabbed the blanket at their feet and pulled it up towards them both. He stirred in his sleep. Than he started to move again, he opened his eyes. And to his first gaze that morning he met her dark brown eyes. Then he noticed that a hand was placed above his forhead. Damon reached out and grabbed her small delicate fingers and slipped them under his check when he turned to look at her fully.

He took in everything, her beautiful brown hair as it hugged her face so perfectly, like a picture frame holding the world's most expensive and artistic painting. he looked at her lips. They were so very soft, and knowing that they spoke the most angelique voice, she was nothing compared to him. But at the moment he didn't care.

Elena didn't know what she was doing, but soon found her face just centimeters from his own. So close she could feel his breath brush over her face. She placed her for head on his ever so gently. And as she expected he was defiantly cold, ice cold. Elena was concerned, she was about to pull away but before she looked him to his bright blue eyes, the very eyes that brought her so much comfort, she didn't want to break up this moment with him but Damon was getting weaker and weaker.

Elena decided to ask.

"Damon you look terrible, do you want some blood or anything?" she asked very concerned.

He looked at her weirdly, finally realizing that he hasn't fed in a week... and He knew that if he let the whole witch thing bother him, Elena would be concerned, and since everything was back to normal, well more normal that it has been in awhile, Damon was intent to keep it that way.

" yeah, il go out tonight, I kinda feel like going out" he smirked and turned to her raising an eyebrow at him.. was he that obvious?

"Seriously I'm fine" he placed both his hands on her cheeks. And looked her right in the eye, to show her how serious he was being.

She just sighed. Finally forfeiting.

"Alright but you know, whatever this thing is that's bothering you, you can tell me about it" she smiled and got up to get dressed.

Damon was relieved, to see her not pursuing the topic.

An hour later, Damon was out feeding.. and Elena was to visit her friends Bonnie and Caroline. She wanted to hear about her friends latest gossip, probably about their boyfriends, and other girly things.

_Meanwhile. _Stephen was busy holding himself up at the library. Ever since his Brothers incident at the the house, Stephen had not been able to figure out more about his families past.. Yes he was present for most things, if not all things... and yet he knew nothing about his older brothers "almost" death. and not to mention, nobody had told him that their was a Witch in Mystic Falls other then the Bennett witches. So he would find out the truth for himself. Even without Damons permission to look into Damons past, he needed to know the truth for once! Even if betraying his only living brother.

But so far he hadn't been able to find anything, he had.. had his suspicions that everything that was documented was destroyed, by someone. If only he knew... he could save his brother from this.. Stephen was very frustrated about the fact at how weak he was, after grabbing book by book and never coming closer to the truth... to no avail

He surrendered. If he truly wanted to find out the truth... then he must do the unthinkable... talk to the dead.

" NO absolutely not!" Damon protested. Stephen sighed.

"Damon this is the only way to get out of this!"

"I am not letting you talk to our dead father!" Stephens Argument wasn't going anywhere. Why was his brother so damn stubborn!

"Listen to me, if we can find out why their was a witch in Mystic falls at the time, than maybe we can find out how to stop her." Stephen tried to plead with his brother, make him understand.

But he just sat in silence. Thinking.

" No! It's to risky! And plus the only way to talk to the dead without dieing is to ask Jermey to get involved and then Elena will get involved... I'm not taking any risks of Jeremey getting possessed again! cause this time it might be permanent " he slammed his fists on the tabled making it shatter into a million tiny peices... yup Damon was pissed and Stephen knew that his argument wasn't going to be won, when Jeremys life was at steak . But if it were the other way around, Damon would be the one making the Argument, was their something else that Damon didn't want me to know? What was going through Damons mind. Then it clicked.

He had a hunch but, Stephen decided to keep it to himself for the time being, considering his brother wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

Damon went up to his room, was just very frustrated and mad at his brother. He didn't know what was done that he was so made at Stephen for, maybe it was the fact that Stephen was thinking like how he used to. If something had to be done , no matter who had to lose their life, what's one life? Compared to hundreds or even your own?

Damon was battling something inside of him. Weather it be, doing the right thing, or doing something that he thought was right, and of course he knew Stephen was doing what he thought was right, but after everything that has happened when Jeremy died, how could he see Elena Go through that again? What would he be to her if he allowed her little brother to be caught in the crossfire of a old dead witch and a vampire. Plus he wasn't looking after himself anymore, he had people to think about. He couldn't afford to be selfish.

Later that night everyone was quietly sleeping, Stephen had come home really late but retired quickly to his bed, Jeremy was not in the house, apparently he was staying over at a new girlfriends house. Damon and Elena, were snug and cozy, damon had his arms wrapped around Elena, she felt safe in his arms. She was glad he was feeling better, and back to his old self... she heard him stir in his sleep. Was he up? She wondered. Then she realized he was moving alot, she turned over and witnessed what it was. But this time it wasn't a stir Damon was full out thrashing around in the bed. Elena quickly slipped her self between Damons head and the Head board. She just had to grab his arms. She held him tightly..

"Damon wake up!" she yelled as she clung to his head on her lap.

"Help me! " he screeched. And a few tears sneaked from his closed eye lids. Elena was also in tears. This is the first time Damon had ever looked so frail, and weak. What was she to do!? She grabbed him tighter and shock him, trying to make him wake up from this nightmare, but that was when Stephen came into the room he had crashed the door, and was moving around to find the light switch. When the light was on, he stood in awe of the sight of his brothers thrashing movements to a teary faced Elena who looked helpless.

"STEPHEN.. we were just sle-eping and.. and than he. He" she slurred to much between her crying and shouting, Stephen took hold of his brother.

"DAMON! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" he demanded. But it didn't seem to work.

He took damons body and slammed it against the wall. To hold him in place and hit him. He could here Elenas protest shouts but he didn't bother with them. And it looked like it did the trick,Damons eyes opened and he slumped to the floor. And fell to his knees, Elena was quick and she got on her knees and hugged him tightly, whispering things like, _its going to be alright, _and, _don't wory im here now. _ Damon looked up at the both of them, his eyes teary and red, his face pale and cold as ice.

"im leaving" when he said this, Elena and Stephen looked at each other, like what the fuck did he just say? He must have injured his head in the thrashing about he did not even 5 minutes before.

"damon go to bed, we can discuss it tomorrow" Stephen said in a cold voice, and walked away leaving his brother and Elena on the floor, not hearing what was being said, he just didn't want to look at his brother right now. And not thinking the impossible, his brother wouldn't leave...right?

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello Everyone!**

sorry for uploading so late! :( i was sick

but nethertheless I have written chapter 3!

**things about this chapter!   
**

there was finally some romance!

i wanted to have some good character development and relationship moments between Damon and Elena.

in the t.v show it looks like Elena loves more about Damon then they let on, so i like to bring that out in her.

and some awkward moments between Stephen and Elena! its not alot but its still there.

and some back story, about the relationship Damon had with his family, isn't something Stephen seemed to notice.

**next** **chapter!**

you can look forward to some more back stories, and it seems

that damon lets out some more Secrets! ;D

i dont want to give away to much.. but

you can find out next chapter!

_**THANKS FOR READING! :D **_


End file.
